


Prepared

by aldiara



Category: Mountaineering RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: June 8, 1924, a departure.





	Prepared

Sandy waits patiently while George still potters at the entrance of the tent, collecting bits and bats to shove into his rucksack. He’s too disorganised, he’s often been told; when you entrust your life to mountains, there’s no room for that margin of error. It’s never bothered him.

He straightens at last, for a deep breath of ice-cold air and a quick look at the sky. Cerulean and sharp; the peak above them so clear he feels they should be able to leap on it from here. 

Sandy grins at him through his sunburn. “Ready, then?”

George smiles back. “Ready.”


End file.
